


Bruised Eye, Bruised Heart

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutesy, M/M, Mavin, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shows up to his first day of school with a black eye. Gavin feels terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Eye, Bruised Heart

Michael pushed his cart into the next aisle, just one more thing on his mom's stupid list and then he could go back to playing Halo.

Stopping to check the list again, he looks down at the refrigerated produce.

Just needed to get the yogurt a few shelves down and he'd be ready to leave.

Squatting down, he reached for the yogurt, grabbing it and quickly standing back up.

He turns and reaches an arm out to place it in the cart when he feels something solid fly at his face.

"Ahh, fuck!" he yelled, stumbling backwards from the force and hitting the cold floor, moving his hand to his eye.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a voice asked and Michael opened the eye that wasn't throbbing.

"Not really!" he snapped and accepted the hand being held out to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, these are new shoes and the floor is so slippery and the cheese is so heavy," the boy babbled on in his British accent.

"You hit me in the eye with fucking cheese?!" Michael exclaimed.

"By accident!" the boy defends himself and picks it up off the floor.

"C'mon I'll help you find some ice for that," he says smiling and Michael groans.

"You're not clever for that, we are in a grocery store after all."

———————————  
Once they've gotten through the check out they're standing outside, walking down the street to the intersection.

"I've gotta turn here but, you sure you wanna walk alone? I can call my mum and explain," he offers as Michael cuts him off.

"It's fine, thanks. See ya."

"See you around, boy."

\-----------————--  
The next day Michael walks into school with a blackish purple eye.

"What a great way to start the year, people probably think I'm the biggest asshole," he thinks.

Walking up the hall he spots his friends who immediately are all over him about it.

He tells them the story of what happened and as expected, they all laugh.

Just as he finishes another friend approaches the group and he sighs, telling the story all over again.

It's gonna be a long day.

\----------------  
By the time he reaches his first class he's already recounted the events of yesterday three more times and is more than tired of talking about it.

He walks in and takes a seat, watching as people walk in and spot him, whispering to their friends.

He puts his head down and waits for the room to fill up.

Eventually it does and the teacher walks in, bright and bubbly.

"Goodmorning class. My name is Miss Trill and welcome to grade 8 science." 

Michael lifts his head to get a look at the jolly teacher.

"Let's all go around the room and introduce ourselves, starting with," she glances around the room and Michael can feel her eyes on him.

"You, oh my goodness, sweetie what happened to your eye?"

He had been expecting this a bit but still feels awkward as he gets up from his seat and stands behind his desk.

"Hey, I'm Michael and I uh, got this in the produce section," he explains vaguely before sitting back down.

A chair squeaks in the back of the room and everyone turns to look at the sandy haired boy who is now standing.

Michael recognizes him immediately, not just from his appearance but his accent.

"It was my fault, actually. Also hi, my name's Gavin," he says, looking around the room before meeting eyes with Michael.

"Sorry again, Michael. I've gotta be more careful. I'm a right mong and you should definetly come over after school, I owe you," he apologizes once more and sits down.

Not really understanding the mong part, Michael nods at the sentiment and turns back around.

Maybe this year will be okay after all.


End file.
